


Ma Petite Chiot

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tracer, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Widowmaker gives Lena a night to remember when she decides to fulfill one of her biggest fantasies.





	Ma Petite Chiot

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my birthday, here's a piece that I've been playing around with for a month or so :D

When Lena had received a message from Amélie saying she was ready for their evening plans, she’d been both nervous and excited. They had discussed this a few times now after Amélie had first brought up the question of whether Lena had any unfulfilled fantasies. Lena had spent a lot time helping Amélie explore different things since she’d arrived at Overwatch, to the point that they hadn’t tried anything that she wanted. 

Amélie had asked her if there was anything that she wanted, and after some embarrassed stumbling, Lena owned up to one fantasy in particular. She had feared at first that Amélie wouldn’t be interested in it at all but she decided she could see the appeal after a few moments of consideration. Lena struggled to contain her excitement when she’d been told by Amélie that she was going to take care of everything and she would only just have to be patient. Three weeks later, Lena got the message. 

_ Amélie: Come back to our room as soon as possible, chérie. I have plans for you.  _

Lena had struggled to not leap off the couch once she’d read it but the last thing she needed was Hana demanding to know what had gotten her so jumpy. Lucio seemed to be the only one to notice, only raising an eyebrow in her direction but he chose to say nothing even when she made up a lame excuse of needing to help Amélie assemble some new furniture in order to leave the rec room. 

She did her best to keep herself to a normal walking pace as she made her way through the Watchpoint. Lena’s mind began to wander as she tried to imagine what Amélie must have planned for them since their talk, she’d tried asking her several times in the past three weeks but all she received was a chuckle and deflection of her questions. She had always been terrible with surprises and being patient. 

Jesse gave her a confused look as she power walked past him in the hallway and dodged his attempts to talk. Her nervousness and excitement had blended together to give her shaky hands and she spent so long fumbling with her keys outside the door to their room that Amélie opened it for her, standing there with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

“Are you alright, chérie?” Amélie asked, reaching out to cup Lena’s cheek. 

Lena nodded, leaning into the hand and started to let herself relax. They stood there for a few moments with Amélie stroking her cheek, over time she’d learned that the key to calm Lena down when she was too excited or nervous was to give her physical contact in some way. Amélie stepped back, letting Lena into the room once she finally seemed like she wasn’t going to bounce off the walls and guided her towards the bed. 

A set of toys rested on the top of the mattress and the cool hand resting against her lower back was the only thing keeping her from getting excited again. Amélie had clearly listened to everything that she’d wanted when they’d talked about this particular fantasy. There was a set of furry ears attached to a headband, a black leather collar, a chain link leash with a matching leather hand grip, and a tail plug with fur that matched the ears. 

Lena chewed on her lip as she picked up the collar, turning it in her hands to fiddle with the metal buckle before her eyes settled on the small silver dog tag attached to the front. It was in the shape of a bone and read  _ Bisou _ . The hand at her lower back at turned into Amélie pressing up against her, leaning in to purr against her ear. 

“Does it live up to your expectations, mon amour?” She asked, pressing a kiss to the skin behind her ear. 

“Far better, actually,” Lena said with a grin, “Can I put all this stuff on?” 

Amélie took a moment to consider that, drawing it out with a hum, “Strip for me then get on your hands and knees. I will be back.” 

Lena turned slightly to watch Amélie as she disappeared into their bathroom. Once she was out of sight, she placed the collar back with the other toys and started to strip, folding her clothes up neatly into a pile to place it out of the way just as Amélie liked it. She got on her hands and knees like she’d been instructed to do and waited for what was meant to come next. Time seemed to drag on while Amélie was in the bathroom and it left Lena straining to try to hear what she could be doing in there that was taking so long.    

After a few minutes of waiting which felt far longer to Lena, Amélie finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a set of lingerie that she didn’t recognise. It must be new. The lingerie was black with flower lace patterns and came with matching thigh highs and garters that made Lena dig her nails into the carpet. She was even wearing the heels that Lena liked. There was a bulge in the front of Amélie’s panties, only just covered by the stretched material, and she wondered if the toy was new like the others or not.

“Are you ready, Lena?” Amélie asked, making sure to check in with Lena one last time before this all started. Lena was more than ready. 

“God, yes,  _ please _ . Can we start now?” She was already whining and begging. 

Amélie chuckled and patted the top of the bed, “You may climb up on top of the furniture just this once,  _ Bisou _ .”  

Lena let out a slow breath to calm herself after the use of her new name before climbing up onto the mattress just like Amélie asked, taking care to avoid the toys. There was a brush of a cool palm over her hip and then she could hear Amélie opening up a draw in search of what she assumed was lube. Amélie walked back around the bed to stand in front of Lena, picking up the ears first and placing them on her head, taking time to settle them as she liked. 

Next came the collar, Amélie picked it up and undid the buckle to wrap it around Lena’s neck before tightening it again. She ran a fingertip underneath the leather to make sure it wasn’t too tight and gave a flick to the dog tag attached to the front before picking up the matching leash. She clipped it onto the D ring at the front and let it hang as she moved her attention to the tail plug. 

Amélie picked up the bottle of lube and poured it onto her fingertips of one hand, picking up the tail with the other and lubed up the end to go inside Lena. She started teasing Lena’s hole with her slick fingers eventually pressing one inside, slowly pushing in until it reached her knuckle and began thrusting. As Lena began to adjust, she added more fingers before pulling them out entirely, swapping them out for the plug itself. Lena let out a low groan when the toy was finally settled inside her. 

“Bisou. Dogs do not belong on the furniture, down.” Amélie commanded as she took hold of the leash once again. 

“Yes, mistress.” Lena made her way down off the bed, back on her hands and knees on the floor. 

Amélie gave a sharp tug to the leash, “Dogs do not speak, Bisou. You will say nothing except for our safe word, stop or slow down until I remove your collar, do you understand?”

Lena nodded in response and she could feel her clit throb when Amélie chuckled, praising her with a quick ‘Good girl’. Amélie started walking towards the desk, tugging the leash to encourage Lena to follow her before turning the chair and sitting down. She leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other with a smug smirk as she looked down at her new pet. 

“I have some work to take care of. Will you be a good girl for me, Bisou? I need you to sit here and be patient.” She pointed to a spot next to the chair. 

Lena quickly shuffled her way into the spot, kneeling and sitting back on her feet. Amélie watched her for a moment before turning the chair to be facing towards the desk. She rewarded Lena with a light scratch behind her dog ears then started working on something Lena couldn’t see on the holopad already waiting for her on the desk. Time slowly passed with the only sound in the room being the click of Amélie’s nails against the glass screen and Lena began to wonder exactly how cruel she was intending on being today. They both knew that she was the exact opposite of patient. 

It was at the ten minute mark that Lena’s patience ran out and she began whining, pressing close to what she could touch of Amélie as she tried to get her attention. At first Amélie simply ignored her but as she got progressively worse and more needy, she turned her chair to face Lena. She roughly tugged on the leash in her hand as she pressed the toe of her heel harshly against her pet’s clit. Lena whimpered in response and pressed her forehead against the top of Amélie’s knee.  

“I thought I told you to be patient, Bisou,” Amélie said, using her fingers to brush Lena’s bangs out of her eyes. The tone she was using only served to make Lena even more wet at this point, “I believe I have a solution. Would you like to earn your reward?” 

Amélie smirked at the way Lena fervently nodded her head, so desperate for anything that her owner would give her, “Sit back. You are going to kneel under my desk and put your mouth to work.” She commanded. 

Lena shuffled back to let Amélie turn her chair and push herself back before crawling under the desk like she’d been told to. She was confused when Amélie didn’t wheel herself back into the desk straight away until she saw what her owner was holding. Nipple clamps connected by a small chain. A small whine escaped Lena’s throat as it was passed to her, golden eyes watching her closely as she teased her own nipples until they were stiff enough to place the clamps on them. 

Once they were on and Lena could feel her nipples throbbing, she squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments to get used to the feeling. Amélie pushed herself back towards the desk, the toy that had been concealed by her underwear was now pulled out and she gave Lena a few seconds to realise what she wanted. Lena shuffled forward to be completely between Amélie’s legs and that’s when she heard the light buzzing she missed before. She groaned when she realised that not only was the strap on new, bright green and ridgey, but Amélie had a vibrator in the base of the toy. 

Lena wrapped her fingers around the base of the toy and brought her lips to its head, running her tongue along the underside of it briefly before taking it into her mouth. She worked it as if it were real, knowing that Amélie would be able to feel a lot of what she was doing if she ground down hard enough. There was a quiet groan from above the desk when Lena started to bob her head eagerly. 

She used her hand at the toys base to put pressure on it to press the vibrator harder against Amélie’s clit. Lena kept bobbing her head until the tip of the toy started to hit the back of her throat, pausing for a moment to relax before sinking down to the base. She could feel her nipples throbbing and she definitely soaking wet by now but she had to earn her owners attention before her own needs could be met. 

Lena didn’t spend long sucking Amélie off before there was a harsh tug to her collar as she was pulled out from underneath the desk. She gasped for air as the toy was pulled out of her mouth as well, looking up to Amélie, curious as to what was going to happen next. Amélie’s face was flushed and her pupils looked almost blown. 

“Up,” She commanded, “I want you to ride me.”

There was no hesitation between the order and Lena scrambling up onto the chair, shuffling slightly so they were both able to fit comfortably. She took hold of the toy and lined it up with her entrance before sinking down onto it in one go. Slender fingers took hold of her hips as she paused to adjust to the thick length now inside her with a few shaky breaths. Lena rolled her hips, starting with just a back and forth motion as she took hold of Amélie’s shoulders to support herself. 

It was easy to see that Amélie was trying to school her expression, to hide exactly how much pleasure she was getting from this. Lena picked up the pace of her hips as she tried to make Amélie moan. She wanted to make her new owner show exactly how much she was enjoying this, she didn’t want to be alone in that. Amélie hissed in pleasure when Lena sank her teeth into the base of her neck, no longer able to keep herself quiet and maintain her cool, calm demeanour. 

“Good girl,” She praised, cupping the back of Lena’s head, “Such a good dog for me.” 

Whimpers escaped Lena’s throat at the praise, so pleased that Amélie had remembered that specific phrase from their talk. She switched to rolling her hips in a circle and grinding the toy down hard against Amélie’s clit. Lena moaned as she felt it moving inside her, hitting a few good spots against her inner walls. 

“Good dog,  _ good dog, gooddogyes! _ ” Amélie cried out, having been on the edge of orgasm for a lot longer than Lena had known. 

Lena wasn’t too far behind her now between the clamps on her nipples and the thick, ridgey toy that she was riding. She kept going as fast and hard as she could in hopes to follow Amélie over the edge as soon as possible. It didn’t take long for her hips to stutter as she came, her fingernails digging harshly into Amélie’s skin and growling, ignoring the curses that came to mind. It wouldn’t do for her to break their rule so far into their game. 

Amélie ran her fingers through Lena’s hair as they both basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, peppering her pet’s face with kisses. Lena rested her cheek against Amélie’s chest, trying to catch her breath after all of that. Amélie removed the collar from around Lena’s neck and dropped it to the floor beside them. Once they’d both recovered enough, Amélie tilted Lena’s head back to look her in the eyes. 

“Was that as good as you expected, chérie?” 

“ _ So much better _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to see more or even talk to me, follow me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com


End file.
